


Ignore the Cats (In Favor of the Dog)

by ZabbyPerno



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on my experience this weekend with my cat, Could be set in the Is It An Addiction 'verse if I really wanted it to be, Gen, Marinette is a part time dog sitter., Nadja is only mentioned, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/pseuds/ZabbyPerno
Summary: To make a little extra money, Marinette dog sits for a select few people.
There is a reason she doesn't do it that often.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-reveal fic, where Marinette and Adrien aren't together. They share an apartment, but not because they're dating (sorry Alya, not yet anyway).

Marinette really couldn’t be considered a cat person (though Adrien and Plagg claimed she was), nor was she a dog person. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Despite her parents helping her through University, and her commissions on her etsy shop, she was still a little short on cash.

Hence… The dog sitting.

The dog that she was dogsitting was one she had sat several times before, a Mini Schnauzer Scottish Terrier mix.

The loud hiss from Plagg caused Marinette to sigh. “Plagg!” she yelled as the pup shook his tail.

“Keep that  _ thing _ away from me!”

Tikki laughed quietly. “He does this every time.”

Marinette gave her a pleading look. “Can’t you talk to him?”

The kwami shook her head. “I’ve tried. He hates dogs as much as real cats hate dogs. Just like I hate aphids.”

The sound of the door closing behind them caused all three of them to turn around.

Adrien’s hiss was just as loud Plagg’s.

“What is that… that  _ thing _ doing in our apartment?!” he screeched, dropping his book bag on the floor and flattening his back against the wall. He inched along it, keeping his eyes trained on the dog.

Marinette dropped her head in her hands. This was why she rarely accepted offers… But Nadja offered her twice her normal rate to watch Bandol. Why the reporter had named her dog after a city, she would never know. “I told you yesterday. Nadja needed someone to watch over her dog while she takes Manon to visit family in the south. She’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Couldn’t you have gone there?!” came the shriek from upstairs.

“No, I couldn’t have, Plagg!”

The pup stepped forward and looked longingly up at Adrien, who hissed and sunk back in on himself.

She knelt down and scratched the drooping dog behind the ears. “There’s a good boy,” she murmured, petting him. “Yeah, Adrien’s just a whiny brat.” With too many cat-like tendencies. “Ignore him. I do.”

“Hey!”

Anytime Plagg or Adrien saw Bandol, they would hiss and screetch, causing Marinette to lock them in the upstairs portion of their apartment.

That night, she left food on the stairs for them, shaking her head and muttering about stupid boys and stupid cat gods. She did the same in the morning and at midday.

The next day, Nadja texted that she was about fifteen minutes out. “Oh, thank god,” Marinette muttered, showing the text to Tikki. “I’m not sure how much more I can handle of Adrien and Plagg’s theatrics.”

“Try dealing with it for thousands of years,” Tikki huffed. “Him complaining about dogs is just as annoying as his trying to convince me that you can be addicted to sugar. Cheese is much more addictive than sugar!”

Marinette wisely kept quiet, scratching Bandol behind the ears. She had heard the kwamis arguing about cheese or sugar being more addictive, and had no desire to get involved in it again.

Nadja came, and both Nadja and Bandol left. Marinette was  €20 richer.

On her way to the base of the stairs, Marinette called, “Here, kitty kitty!”

The thundering of footsteps greeted her ears and when she opened the door leading to the staircase, she saw Adrien standing halfway down the stairs with Plagg floating right over his shoulder. Had Adrien been in his Chat Noir outfit, his ears would have been laying flat on his head. Plagg’s were laying flat on his head.

“Is that thing gone?” Plagg asked, glancing around and sniffing madly.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, it’s safe for you to come down. Not that it was ever dangerous.” She reached up and cupped Plagg, carrying him downstairs and showing him every nook and cranny, proving the dog wasn’t there.

Adrien and Plagg spent the rest of the evening touching her and rubbing against her, as if to remind her that she belonged to them. Plagg wandered away occasionally to sniff things in the corners, double checking that the dog’s scent was completely gone.

She did her best to ignore that too.

**Author's Note:**

> On Thursday, I get a message through DogVacay (anyone in SW Washington State need a dog sitter, I'm your person!) from someone I dog sit for regularly. I agree to take their pup.
> 
> Tonks tries to rip my throat out as I'm putting her upstairs.
> 
> Plagg and Adrien are basically Tonks in this fic and Marinette's reaction are based on mine. I am not sorry.


End file.
